Sisters Into a Different Dimension
by Hope15
Summary: After an accident Minako is adopted by the Tsukinos. The two new sisters are flung into a different dimension. Where will these two end up? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Sisters Into a Different Dimension  
  
By: Xena  
  
After an accident Minako is adopted by the Tsukinos. The two new sisters are flung into a different dimension. Where will these two end up? Read to find out.  
  
Chapter 1 - New Family, the Battle, and a Strange Place  
  
They're gone. Can't you just accept that? They're gone and they're never coming back. Minako thought to herself as she looked down at the graves of her mother and father. You have a new family now.  
  
Minako thought back to the day she got her new family.  
  
* * *  
  
Flashback  
  
Minako had just told her friends about the car accident that her parents were in the other day. She was glad that she had friends like these when she needed some comfort.  
  
"You can stay with us." Usagi said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Minako asked.  
  
"Of course I am. I'll have to ask my parents first, but I don't see why they would say no." Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh thanks you Usagi." Minako said giving her friend, fellow scout and princess a big hug.  
  
"Minako.sweety.I can't.breath." Usagi said in between her gasps.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Minako said as she released her death grip hold on Usagi.  
  
"Come on 'sis'." Usagi said to Minako. "Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Minako explained once again what happened to her parents. When she was done, Usagi asked her parents if Minako could stay with them. Her parents said yes without hesitation.  
  
End Flashback  
  
* * *  
  
Minako smiled at the memory. She was adopted the following day and had been Minako Tsukino for half a year now. She sent a silent prayer to her family, and a small smile before she left for the scout meeting with the Inners and Outers.  
  
* * *  
  
In front of the temple, Usagi caught up with Minako. They were talking about various things when they were walking up the long flights of stairs.  
  
When they opened the temples doors Usagi immediately stopped talking and turned her cold eyes on Mamoru.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Usagi asked. All of the commotion stopped in the room as everyone, except Mamoru, turned to their princess and friend.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." Mamoru smirked as he tried to lay on the charm on Usagi. He was pissed when her realized that it wasn't working.  
  
"We don't need to talk about what happened. I saw clearly exactly what happened."  
  
"But it was a mistake."  
  
"No. You were the mistake. How could I have ever thought I was in love with a sleeze like you? They say that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's love was a match made in Heaven. Well Mamoru, our 'love' is a match made in Hell." (Cheesy I know, but hey it worked didn't it?) She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Mamoru, I swear if I ever see you again I will kill you myself."  
  
"But Usako." Mamoru was cut off when an irate Usagi slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever call me Usako again. You have no right. Leave now." She stepped aside from the door and waited for him to walk out. When she saw that he was out of sight and hearing range, she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Sorry about that Usa." Hotaru said. "We were going to have Haruka-papa and Makato throw him out, but then he pulled rank on us."  
  
"We were about to tell him it wouldn't work and throw him out anyway, but you came in." Haruka finished.  
  
"It's okay guys. Lets just get on with the training so we can get our minds off such trivial matters." Usagi said.  
  
"Trivial matters?" Rei asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh leave me alone. With Ami helping me with my grades and whatnots she started to rub off on me." Usagi said defending herself. "By the way, thanks again for the training you guys."  
  
"Hey Usa, it's not just for you; it's for all of us to become better people." Michiru said.  
  
"I know, but I'm still grateful to have friends like you guys."  
  
"Come on, we should start training for the day." Setsuna said.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Makato offered to drive both Minako and Usagi home, which they accepted. Usagi cast an illusion spell over her and Minako so their parents wouldn't say anything about their cuts and bruises.  
  
Once inside, Minako was the first to take a shower while Usagi sat in her room thinking.  
  
"You can have the shower now." Minako said coming out of the bathroom about an hour later.  
  
"Thanks." Usagi said as she gathered her bathroom items.  
  
"No problem." Minako said walking to her bed.  
  
When Usagi walked out the bathroom an hour later she saw Minako asleep with the book 'A Spell for Chameleon.' Book number one in the Xanth Series by Piers Antony. She smiled as she started reading her own book; 'The Source of Magic.' The second book in the Xanth Series.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later the Scouts were fighting a group of youmas who had escaped from the Dark Moon Circus. For every Scout there were at least two youmas. The Scouts charged at the unsuspected youmas, who were waiting for their corny speeches, and immediately went into hand-to-hand combat. The when the youmas were weak enough they used their attacks to finish them off.  
  
After all the youmas were defeat another youma came out. It looked had the tail of a lizard, the body and head of a lion, and the wings like an eagle. "My, my. I am impressed. The famous Sailor Scouts have defeated my army of elite soldiers." The youma said with a deep and raspy voice. "But what really surprised me, was the fact that little Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus managed all by themselves."  
  
"Well, we've been training." Sailor Moon said. "We all have."  
  
"Yes, I know all about your daily training. Now I want to see how good you really are." The youma said getting into a battle stance.  
  
Minako and Usagi shared a brief glance, shrugged their shoulders, and got into a battle stance of their own. While Usagi was sizing him up in power, Minako was sizing him up in magic. Once they realized he was lower in both they smirked and charged right in. Usagi threw punches while Minako dished out the kicks. (I really suck at battle scenes, so please bear with me.)  
  
After about twenty minutes Minako and Usagi had managed to keep the youma down. They were just about to collapse from exhaustion when they heard a deep and evil laugh.  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt your resting time, but I'm not dead yet." The youma said getting up. "Now its my turn." He charged at the two tired scouts.  
  
They may be tired but they weren't dead yet. They went on the defensive when they saw him charge straight at them. They were fairing off pretty well until he threw a ki ball at their turned backs. They didn't see it until it was to late to even dodge it and it hit them. The other Scouts wanted to intervene but knew that they couldn't because their wasn't their fight. So, they just watched in horror as their princess and leader of the Inner Scouts were taken out.  
  
The youma picked up Sailor Moon up by her neck with his bare hands while he picked up Sailor Venus up by his tail. "Now I know that my master said to bring you back alive, but I have something better planned for the two of you."  
  
"Let.us go.now." Venus said grabbing his tail and trying to loosen the grip.  
  
"Oh I'll let you go." The youma said as he opened up a portal in front of him. "Let you go straight to your death." He said as he dropped both of them into the portal.  
  
"Nooooo!" The other Scouts yelled as he dropped their friends. Sailor Uranus ran and caught Sailor Venus by her writs, who caught Sailor Moon in turn.  
  
"Don't let them go." Jupiter said as she caught up with Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Now, now, now, that's no way to ruin my fun." The youma said as it started kicking Sailor Uranus in the stomach.  
  
Uranus let out a growl as she felt the first kick. After the fifth one she swept her leg and tripped the stationary youma.  
  
The youma caught himself and did two back flips to regain his composure. He sent out a growl as he started walking to his next set of victims. He threw a huge ki blast at the other unsuspecting Scouts and waited till they were down and out before he started for Sailor Jupiter and Uranus. He bombarded their backs with multiple blasts until they lost consciousness.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sailor Uranus said to Venus as she lost consciousness and let them go.  
  
The last thing the youma heard before he vanished were two blood curdling screams. He gave one more laugh as he left the fallen Sailor Scouts beaten and broken.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi's Point of View since the youma had her neck  
  
Stupid lizard. Getting in a cheap shot while our backs were turned. Usagi though as she tried to loosen his grip, but to no avail. I do not want to be known as the one defeated by this thing! She was about to give him one last punch before she heard his last words.  
  
"Let you go straight to your death."  
  
Then the next thing she knew she was falling. Then she stopped. She slowly opened her eyes only to find that she was still in the air. She looked up and found Sailor Venus was holding her hand and Sailor Uranus holding Sailor Venus hand in turn. She saw the pain in Sailor Uranus' eyes and knew she couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sailor Uranus said as she let Sailor Venus' hand and lost consciousness.  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon each let out a blood curdling scream as they fell.  
  
* * *  
  
On the ground before the portal opened up.  
  
"The Ring cannot be unmade by man's weapons." Elrond said trying to persuade the men in the council. He was about to continue his argument when he saw a blinding white flash. Everyone, including Elrond, started searching for where the flash came from.  
  
"Up there." A young elf said as he pointed up into the sky. There, everyone saw two girls with blond hair and incredibly short skirts, which brought a slight blush to the men's checks and a jealous glare to the women's eyes. They kept staring for a couple more minutes until they started to fall.  
  
While all this was going on, Elrond was going over the premonition that Lady Gabriel gave to him a few weeks ago.  
  
"Two elves, unlike the ones of our own, will come in the most unlikely way. One will be the child of light, while the other is the child of love. Once everything is explained to them, they will help in anyway that they can. You must let them go with the Fellowship or all will be lost."  
  
Could this be them? She said that they would come in the most unlikely way, and this is unlikely. But she never said they would be girls. Then again she never said that they would be men either. Elrond just stared until they started to fall. Fear gripped his heart as he realized the only way to win this upcoming war were about to die.  
  
The young elf who pointed them out earlier and a ranger went to go see if they could catch the girls. They did catch them, however, the force at which the girls were going made the guys tumble over the edge of the council.  
  
The elf and the ranger each protected a girl as they rolled down the hill. When they hit the bottom of the hill the girls looked at their saviors.  
  
"Thanks for breaking our fall." Usagi said before she fainted in the elf's arms.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Minako said as she fainted in the ranger's arms.  
  
The elf and ranger looked at each other before they decided to walk back up the hill.  
  
Once they were back at the top, Elrond told them to put the girls in a room. He turned back to the council and ended the meeting until further notice. He then followed the elf and ranger to the House of Healing so the girls could get some medical treatment.  
  
* * *  
  
When Usagi woke up two days later two emotions ran through her: pain and fear. Pain was coming from her head and body. Fear of not knowing where she and Minako were. She tried to sit up. When that task was completed she looked around the room. She saw a dresser, a cute guy sleeping in a chair, a bookcase, and a.wait a minute! She went back to cute guy. He had light blond hair that stopped at his shoulder, looked like he was around five feet ten inches when standing, and was wearing a green outfit that reminded her of the Middle Earth Era/ but the thing that intrigued her the most were his ears; they were pointed!  
  
Oh my God! He's an elf! She thought as she just stared. She was so busy staring that she didn't see him wake up until he spoke, which made her jump.  
  
"You're up." He said. He smiled when he saw her jump. I wonder what had her so in thought to make her surprised I was here. He thought as he watched her.  
  
Usagi was just getting her senses back when she remembered hat happened. "Why am I here? Where is here? Where is Minako? What did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her I will kill you myself." Usagi declared.  
  
"Hey, wit a minute." The elf said as he replayed the questions in his head as he tried to answer them. "I don't know why you're here. Here is the House of Healing in Riverdale. Minako, I'm guessing is your friend who came with you," he saw her nod and continued, "is in the room across the hall. We didn't do anything to her except heal her just like we did you." The elf said calmly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that threat. I'm just protective of my friends just like they are for me." Usagi apologized.  
  
"That's alright." The elf said. Besides, what could you do except take my heart that I already gave to you, and crush it in your small and delicate hands? The elf thought as he stared in at the beautiful girl in front of him. He eve volunteered to watch over her while she slept. She had him so wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. (You all saw that one coming) Prince of the Mirkwood Elves." He said after a brief pause. He stuck his hand out.  
  
She stared at him for a minute. He's an elf prince?! Man, he just keeps getting better and better. Then another though struck her. Should I tell him my title? This could be a trap. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? "Usagi Tsukino. The reincarnated Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. Pleased to meet you." She said as she stuck her hand out. She gave a small blush as he kissed her hand.  
  
She's a princess as well! Legolas thought as he gave a small kiss on her hand. Well with her beauty I shouldn't be surprised right? He took her mistake to look into her eyes. Those deep pools made him seem to drown. He pulled her closer, determined to claim those lips with his own. But before he could reach her a scream ripped through the halls. (You don't think I would do the big kiss scene yet do you?)  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW, I WILL TEAR THIS PLACE APART IF I HAVE TO!" Minako yelled running into each room.  
  
Usagi blushed as she realized how close she came to kissing the elf prince. She quickly climbed out of her bed wondering Minako's interruption was a pain or a blessing. "Mina!" She said getting the attention of her frightened friend that was in front of her.  
  
Mina turned around and ran to Usagi making both of them fal to the ground. "Oh Usagi! You're safe! I was so worried." Minako said hugging her sister for dear life. "Wait a minute." Minako said as she searched Usagi's heart. She quickly got up. "You have someone's heart." Minako told her friend helping her up.  
  
"Mina, I just woke up. How could I have anyone's heart?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you do. You must be forgetting that you are talking to Aphrodite's one and only daughter, who just happened to be growing into her mother's powers. The Ai no Megami herself."  
  
"Ah the power of heart reading." Usagi said. "Well Miss 'Ai no Megami,' who heart that you say I have belong to?"  
  
"That's the problem. I never had practice on reading non-human beings except for Luna and Artemis." Minako said.  
  
"Well when you do figure it out, be sure to tell me. I would really like to know."  
  
"Of course."  
  
After they finished their conversation Usagi realized that the people were staring at them confused considering they couldn't understand their language. "Heehee. Sorry about that." Usagi said as she switched back to English with a very heavy accent. She placed her hand behind her head, which made her resemble another Anime character we all know and love.  
  
"It's okay." Elrond said walking out the crowd. "May I have a few words with the both of you?"  
  
"Sure." Minako and Usagi said as they followed him to his 'office.' Along the way Usagi was thinking over what Minako had told her earlier. 


	2. Chapter 2 – The Explanation, the Premoni...

Chapter 2 - The Explanation, the Premonition, and Eleven Going  
  
Elrond showed Minako and Usagi to his 'office.' He closed the door and took a seat at his desk. "Please sit." He said directing the two girls to the two empty chairs.  
  
"When you two came two days ago, there was a meeting to discuss what we should do about the current evil that is plaguing our world."  
  
"Sorry for interrupting your meeting." Minako apologized.  
  
"Why didn't you just continue your meeting after we were healed?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, Lady Gabriel had a premonition that two elves unlike our own would come in the most unsuspected way. One being the child of light, while the other is the child of love. She said that you must go or all would be lost." Elrond explained.  
  
"Well, we will go, but there is only one thing wrong with that story." Minako said.  
  
"Oh," Elrond said leaning back in his chair. "What would that be?"  
  
"We're not elves." Minako said.  
  
"You're not?" He saw them shake their head no. "Well you posses the beauty of the elves, as well as the grace."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said with a slight blush, "but we are not elves. Granted, however, we are the child of light and love."  
  
But what about this evil that you were talking about earlier?" Minako asked.  
  
Elrond then took the rest of the day explaining to the two newcomers what has been going on.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Elrond called the meeting back to order. "Now we must decide on who will be taking the Ring to Mordor." Elrond said.  
  
After Elrond said those words an argument broke out. Dwarfs saying that the humans and elves couldn't be trusted, elves saying that dwarfs and humans cant be trusted, and the humans saying that they should use the power against Saurmaun, which in turn made the argument even more intense.  
  
"I will take the Ring." A small voice said. The parties didn't hear this and continued to argue. The small voice tried again, only this time a little bit louder. "I will take the Ring." Everyone turned to the small hobbit. "Only, I do not know the way."  
  
"I will show you the way." The wizard Gandalf the Grey volunteered.  
  
"You have my sword, young hobbit." The ranger, Strider, said  
  
"And my bow." The elf prince, Legolas, said.  
  
"And my ax." The dwarf, Gilimi, said.  
  
"My sword as well." The human, Borimir, said.  
  
"And our magic for protection." Usagi said speaking for Minako and herself.  
  
At this time all the men except Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond burst into laughter. "And what magic can you little lassies possibly do? Little love spells?" A dwarf said.  
  
"Watch it small fry." Minako snapped.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Interrupting a man's meeting and now volunteering for a man's quest." A human asked.  
  
Usagi and Minako were seeing red. Elrond, who was watching the two, intervened and introduced the two.  
  
"This is Usagi Tsukino. The reincarnated Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and the child of light." Elrond said pointing to the blond haired girl without the bow. He was satisfied when he saw everyone looked at her in shock and surprise. He then turned to Minako. And this is Minako Aino. The reincarnated Princess Aphrodite of the Orange Venus Kingdom and the child of love." Elrond turned to the dwarf who made the love spell comment and saw him shrink back into the crowd. "Now they will be going whether you people like it or not under the orders of Lady Gabriel."  
  
All the elves stared at him in shock. Lady Gabriel said that they should go? They knew never to undermine Lady Gabriel's words.  
  
"Now all those who are going should go and pack and get a good night's rest." Elrond advised.  
  
"Hey," a voice said coming from a bush. "Mr. Frodo is going nowhere without me." Sam Gangee, a hobbit, said running to the council.  
  
"And me." Two more hobbits, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, said coming out from two pillars and running to the council.  
  
"Hey Usagi, remind you of us huh?" Minako asked as she watched the two with a giggle.  
  
Just as the meeting people were about to leave, Usagi and Minako bowed their heads. When they looked back up, everyone was surprised at what they saw, Usagi had silver orbs for eyes while Minako's were an orange color.  
  
"The Ring wants its Master." They said at the same time. "The Ring will do anything to get to his Master. It will cause a great deal of destruction it if reaches its Master. Great kingdoms will fall; animal species will be destroyed; human, half-lings, dwarves, and even the almighty elves will become slaves to their own world." They continued. "The Ring must never reach its Master. It must be destroyed by any means necessary." They ended their premonition but their eyes were still the same.  
  
"Yeah. Tell us something we don't know." An arrogant human said.  
  
"Granted you may know this already, you foolish mortal, but do you really know the amount of chaos and destruction that will come?" Usagi and Minako asked walking over to him. "Let us just give you a small portion." Usagi placed each hand on the side of his head and started to concentrate.  
  
Images flashed through the poor man's head. Burning cities and towns, wars going on everyday, the slaughtering of innocent children, the countless rapes of women and children, and the enslavement of everyone on the planet.  
  
"Please." The young man begged. "No more. Please stop."  
  
Usagi let the poor man go. She didn't want to show him, but she had to. He had to know the truth. "Go," she started to say with Minako to everyone in the meeting. "Go and gather your finest warriors. The final and last battle for the world is at hand and we must be prepared." With that said Minako and Usagi fainted from using too much energy. Fortunately for them, the same two people who caught them the first time caught them again.  
  
"Legolas, Aragon, will you pleas take these two back to their rooms?" Elrond asked. He saw the two nod and walked away and he heaved a huge sigh. Unknown to everyone, except Usagi and Minako, another Sailor Senshi was having the same premonition as Usagi and Minako.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru was just lounging around on the couch with Haruka considering it was a Saturday, and there hasn't been an attack sine the last one with Sailor Moon and Venus, Michiru had asked the two earlier if they wanted to go to the movies. They had agreed and where now waiting for Michiru. Michiru came bounding down the stairs ten minutes later. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Hotaru bowed her head.  
  
"Hotaru?" Michiru asked concerned. When Hotaru raised her head her eyes where now a dark purple, almost black, orbs.  
  
"The Ring wants its Master." She said  
  
"What Ring?" Haruka asked Hotaru.  
  
"Be quite Haruka." Michiru said. "It might be a clue to where Usagi and Minako are."  
  
"The Ring will do anything to get to his Master. It will cause a great deal of destruction it if reaches its Master. Great kingdoms will fall; animal species will be destroyed; human, half-lings, dwarves, and even the almighty elves will become slaves to their own world." She continued. "The Ring must never reach its Master. It must be destroyed by any means necessary." She ended the premonition but her eyes were still the same.  
  
There was a brief pause before Hotaru started again. "Granted you may know this already, you foolish mortal, but do you really know the amount of chaos and destruction that will come?" Hotaru said to no one in particular. She then walked over to Haruka. "Let us just give you a small portion." She placed each hand on the side of Haruka's and started to concentrate.  
  
The same images that flashed through the poor man's head were now flashing though Haruka's. Since Haruka was a Sailor Senshi she had seen many forms of evil so she did not beg for mercy. But the images did bring a tear down the cheek of the normally stone hard Sailor Senshi of Uranus.  
  
"What is it Haruka?" asked a concerned Michiru.  
  
"We need to have a Scout Meeting." Haruka said clenching her fist.  
  
"Go," Hotaru started again after awhile. "Go and gather your finest warriors. The final and last battle for the world is at hand and we must be prepared." With that said Hotaru fell into Haruka's arms. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before she fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day the remaining Sailor Senshi meet up at Rei's temple. Once Haruka and Michiru walked in, Haruka put the still unconscious Hotaru on the couch.  
  
"What happened to her?" Makato asked.  
  
"She fainted." Michiru answered.  
  
"Why did she faint?" Rei asked impatiently.  
  
"She had a premonition." Haruka said through gritted teeth. She never liked the Inners; Mars especially.  
  
"But I thought that Minako, Usagi and her were supposed to be over that." Makato said.  
  
"Sit down and we'll explain." Michiru said before Haruka could say anything.  
  
So, for the next twenty to thirty minutes Michiru told them about Hotaru's premonition while Haruka told them about the visions Hotaru sent to her.  
  
"And that's why she fainted. She used too much energy to transfer the images to me." Haruka finished at last.  
  
"Okay, so what is this Ring she was talking about?" Ami asked. 


End file.
